The field of application of the invention is within the industrial sector dedicated to the manufacture and/or installation of kitchen equipment, such as food slicers, food processors, etc.
Devices and machines designed for food processing-related operations, such as cutting vegetables, grating bread, emulsifying food and other similar operations are known to exist in the current state of the art. In general, machines known to exist in the current state of the art consist essentially of a closed motor block which houses a motor, a rotational shaft that emerges vertically from the motor block, and an accessory for processing the food, the structural characteristics of which may vary depending on the specific application. Therefore, said accessories can consist of a pot-type container, a cutter, an emulsifier, etc.
In the case of combined cutting machines, such machines are usually equipped with a motor block that houses cutting or grating blades or disks in its interior, as well as a thrusting element which, on one hand, allows the container accessory where the product to be processed is introduced to be closed and allows the product to remain in constant contact with the cutting or grating elements.
These types of combined cutting/grating machines are equipped with safety and control devices that only allow operation of the machine when the different components thereof are in their respective operating positions.